A Line Between Love And Hate?
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: (New Summary) What started as a sweet romance between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger gets complicated as they meet up 12 years later, stuck in America, with Harry and Ron, having nothing but their wands and Voldemorts servants on their tail. R
1. Prolouge

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
(A/N) Ok, this is basicly a one-shot fic, or at least, I think it is. This is D/Hr with a slight twist. If your into romantic overdramatic, lemonish, mushy lovey-dovey stuff, you've come to the wrong place. However, if you're not, and wanna see Ron and Harry act kinda stupid, then read on. Now, on w/ the show..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3:00 pm as Hermione Granger stood by the entrance of The Three Broomsticks . Checking her watch constantly, she pondered where on earth Ron and Harry were. Looking around for them, she finally did spot her two best friends and they were talking .....to Malfoy?   
  
Hermione: Harry! Ron!!  
  
(All three boys turn to look at her)  
  
Draco: Better run Pothead, shes calling you..  
  
(Draco stuffs something in Rons pocket)  
  
Ron: Go to hell Malfoy.  
  
(Draco smirks)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Three Broomsticks....  
  
Hermione: So, what did Malfoy say to you?  
  
(Both boys look at each other rather nervously)  
  
Both: Nothing...  
  
Hermione: I saw his mouth moving, so he must have said something...  
  
Harry: Err...I think I need to go pepe now... (runs to restroom)  
  
Ron: (Laughs nervously) Uhh..yeah! Me too! (Runs after Harry)  
  
(Hermoine perks up a brow)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the boys restroom.....  
  
Ron: (talking to Harry through the stall) How are we gonna tell Mione that we sold her of to Malfoy of all people??  
  
Harry: (Washing his hands for no apparent reason) You know Ron, you make it sound as if we're gonna make her have sex with him or something, all we're gonna do is convince her to go with Malfoy to the spring dance, thats it!  
  
Ron: Ya, you're probably right, I mean...(Feels the lump in his pocket) its just one night, and he gave us a sack of galloens for it...now all WE have to do, is think of a plan...  
  
(Harry nods)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in the main of the Three Broomsticks.......  
  
Mione had already finished her butterbeer and was still waiting for Harry and Ron. Suddenly, her thoughts were inturrupted by the sudden intrusion of a certain silver-blond haired boy, and next thing she knew, he was sitting at Rons chair, smirking at her.  
  
Mione: What are you doing Malfoy?  
  
Draco: You know, the spring dance is coming pretty soon, and, not that I'm surprised, it seems you dont have a date.  
  
Mione: Yeah...and?  
  
Draco: Granger, when is the last time you've been to a dance?  
  
Mione: What are you going at Malfoy?  
  
Draco: I'snt it obvious?  
  
{Long pause}  
  
Moine: (finally putting 2 and 2 together) Ew!!! Malfoy are you crazy?! Think what thats gonna do to your rep, to MY rep!!! I mean people are go---  
  
(Almost gags as Draco kisses her on the mouth forcefully)  
  
3 minutes later....  
  
Draco: (FINALLY breaks the kiss) So?  
  
Mione: Wow Malfoy, not bad, but you're a slimeball and a git, so don't think a 3 minute kiss is going to make up for 4 years of torture.  
  
Draco: Oh COME ON Granger, it can't be that bad.  
  
Mione: Oh yes it can!!  
  
Draco: Fine, fine, but you know, if you are looking for a date, Goyle is searching for one too, maybe you two will cross paths.  
  
(Mione gulps)  
  
(Draco gives a small chuckle and gets up to leave)  
  
Moine: Stay where you are Malfoy!!  
  
Draco: (turns around to face her) Hmm?  
  
Moine: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Draco: If you must know Granger, Zonkos.  
  
Moine: (Glances at the restroom doors and sighs)Alright, I'll go with you!! Just wait for me!   
  
(Draco smirks)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, STILL at the little boys room  
  
Harry: Alright, so, youre saying we should send her on a blind date with him?  
  
Ron: Exactly, all of your 21 plans were great Harry, but we cant forget that I AM the brains in this group....  
  
Harry: Are not!  
  
Ron: Are to!  
  
Harry: Are not!  
  
Ron: Are to!  
  
Harry: Are not!  
  
Ron: Are-- oh never mind! We shouldnt be arguing, not when we have a sack full of money with us! Never thought I'd say it, but thank YOU Malfoy!!  
  
Harry: How much is in there anyway??  
  
Ron: Don't know.....lets count!!  
  
(Ron pulls out the sack, grinning)  
  
(Harry unties the rope)  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ron are invaded as a swarm of minature white ferrets came leaping at them, bouncing all over the walls and ceilings. Harry and Ron panicked. Acting quick, they started grabbing all the ferrets they could hold in a handful. Harry leaped for a ferret that was perched on the windowsill, but when he grabbed for it, it jumped and he fell face flat on the window, just in time to see Hermione and Draco arguing as they walked of into the sunset.   
  
End?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): Well? Send your thoughts into your reviews, and Im thinking of making this another chapter.....*shrugs* 


	2. Preperation

(A/N) Alright, like it or not, Im going to right more.Cool? Cool.  
  
A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl   
Hermione shuffled through her wardrobe. What was she going to wear? Everyone had already seen her only formal dress at the Yule Ball! Finally giving up, Hermione sat on the bed and felt like slapping herself three times as her heart and mind argued with one another....literally.  
  
Miones mind: Stupid, stupid, STUPID!! How could you say yes to Draco Malfoy??!!  
  
Miones heart: Well, I have had my eye on him for a while!  
  
Miones mind: Yeah, more like five minutes!!!  
  
Miones heart: It was more....  
  
Miones mind: Hey, Im the brains in this joint.....literally!!  
  
Heart: Are not.  
  
Mind: Are too.  
  
Heart: Are not.  
  
Mind: Are too  
  
Heart: Are not!  
  
Mind: Are t--  
  
Both: Whatever!!  
  
(Hermione raised a brow)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Down at the Gryffindor common room...  
  
Ron: Those gits!! Not like I'm not used to Malfoy's tricks, but Hermione!! This cant be, it just cant!!  
  
Harry: Ron..  
  
Ron: How could she?? How??  
  
Harry: Ron!  
  
Ron: And Malfoy, that evil, that foul b---  
  
Harry: RON!!!!!!  
  
Ron: What???  
  
Harry: Calm down. Whats happened has happened, we cant undo what was done in the past. However, we can get back at them.....I have a plan.  
  
(Harry starts discussing plan)  
  
(Ron grinned)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the girls dorms.....  
  
Ginny Weasly busted in excitedly but her grin faded when she spoted Hermione lying on the bed and staring aimlessly at the ceiling.  
  
Ginny: Hermione? Something wrong?  
  
(Hermione sits up and looks at her)  
  
Mione: You wouldnt believe me if I told you....  
  
Ginny: Try me  
  
Hermione: Well....you remember how I said a month ago that Malfoy would probably be a pretty good seducer if he tried?  
  
Ginny: Yeah...  
  
Hermione: Well, I was at the Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron, and I was waiting for Ron and Harry to come out of the mens room, when Malfoy came and asked ME, Hermione Granger, to the dance tonight!!  
  
Ginny: (Going a little wide-eyed) And you said no, right???   
  
Hermione: Wait, theres more to the story. Of course I refused at first, but then that son of a bitch kissed me!! Oh Gin, that kiss was just so damn good!!   
  
Ginny: Wow. Well, Mione, I don't really know to say....  
  
Hermione: Then dont say anything...just help me find something to wear...  
  
(Ginny nods)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room...  
  
While Ron, Harry, Mione, and Ginny were all "preparing" for the big night, Draco Malfoy was pondering the last thing one would expect him to. He mentaly slaped himself for forgetting  
the most important of the dance. Which, unfortunetly for Draco, happened to be the "dance" part.  
  
Goyle: Umm...boss? Why dont you just ask Professer Snape? I'm sure hes been to at least one school dance.  
  
Draco: 'Course not you twit! The REAL solution is obvious....I'm going to ask Professer Snape.  
  
(Draco walks off)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Back in the Gryffindor common room......  
  
Ron: (About to die laughing) Its brilliant Harry!! Brilliant!!!  
  
Harry: I know i'snt it??  
  
Moine: (Coming down the stairs in an elegant blue gown that Ginny let her borrow) Whats brilliant??  
  
Both: I-I....  
  
Moine: (Rolling her eyes) Whatever. Ginny!! Hurry up!  
  
Ginny: Coming!!  
  
(Ginny comes down in a simple red sleeveless dress that was made of silk. You know, like the one Satine wore in Moulin Rouge??)  
  
Ron: Moine! Ginny!! Were did you get those dresses????  
  
Ginny: Don't you remember? Percy bought them for me last christmas!!!  
  
Ron: But where did he--never mind  
  
Harry: (Said with a mad glint in his eye) So....going with Malfoy??  
  
(Hermione open her mouth to speak but just growled instead)  
  
Hermione: C'mon Gin.  
  
(Hermione and Ginny exit through the portriat)  
  
Ron: Ready to put our plan into action??  
  
(Harry smirked)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): Yes I know, but just remember, I never to put Draco and Hermione in a mushy, dramatic kinda relationship. This is feudal stuff Im talkin about. Anyone ever seen an anime called Inuyasha?? If so, you know what Im mean. R&R!!! 


	3. Ballroom chaos!

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
  
Hermione came down the steps to the main hall and saw none other than Draco Malfoy waiting for her at the bottom of the staircase. Draco was wearing an expensive looking tux and his trademark smirk.   
  
Draco: You're 10 minutes late Granger.  
  
Hermione: Well, unlike you Malfoy, some people have lives to attend to.  
  
Draco: Whatever, lets just go.  
  
(They walk off to the Great Hall)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
As Draco and Hermione entered, they didn't seem to notice the two figures hiding behind the curtians.  
  
Fred Weasly: Harry, this plan of yours better work.  
  
Harry: (nodding) As long as we all get our timing right, its guaranted to work.  
  
(Harry glances over to a white rope hanging right next to him and then peeks over at the door way where Ron hid in a corner.)  
  
This was gonna be good....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the little corner on the left, while Avril Lagvines "I'm With You" was playing, Mione was, well, flirting.....  
  
Hermione: So Malfoy, know how to dance?  
  
Draco: Well, I--  
  
Mione: Its simple, first you put your hand on my hip....  
  
(She grabs his wrist and slowly places his hand on her hip, causing him to blush)  
  
Moine: Then, you hold my hand with your free hand.....  
  
(Grabs his hand, causing to him blush even more)  
  
Moine: (Noticing the shade of red on his cheeks) Whats wrong Malfoy?? Never danced with a girl before? Are you actually scared of a little dance??  
  
Draco: Ha! Why would I be scared of a little mudblood like you???  
  
Mione: Don't test me Malfoy....  
  
There was a silence as the two glared at each other. Unlike Mione though, Draco wasn't glaring, he was gazing. Mione had changed alot since their last year, her hair was no longer bushy, but well kept, she defintely got some curves, and for some reason Draco kept thinking of strawberries when he saw her. Draco almost laughed at the flashback that went along with it. When he was very young, his mum had made some chocolate covered ones for his birthday and had let him put silly faces on it with other stuff (edible stuff of course), and once, he had made a girl with long brown hair(chocolate frosting), and a rather pretty face for a strawberry. He was so proud that he made such a "perty" creation, and so, unlike the rest, did not eat it. As a matter of fact, he even talked to it, even told it that would get married one day(Hey, he was 4..), considering that he had no friends at the time. Unfortunatly, his father ate it a after a month. Young Draco cried for soooo long, but his mum was there to comfort him. Draco frowned. His mum died just last summer, she was very sick, and the doctors could do nothing.  
  
Mione: DRACO!!  
  
Draco snapped out of his daze. Hermione sighed.  
  
Draco: Hey Mione?  
  
Mione: Huh?  
  
Draco: Do you like strawberries??  
  
(Mione suddenly brightened)  
  
Mione: Of course I love strawberries!! They're my fave!! Well, at least when it comes to fruits....  
  
(Draco chuckled)  
  
Mione: Wait a minute....you called me Mione......  
  
Draco: Oh....sorry.  
  
(Mione shakes her head)  
  
Mione: Don't be sorry...I like the way you say my name....  
  
Draco and Hermione faces were close, and they were closer by the second, their eyes were closing as they did so. Just then, a high-pitched scream inturrupted them as a hand stuck out from the curtians and the door busted open, revealing thousands and thousands of sewer rats. Panicking, Hermione seized Draco's arm and led him away. Unfortunatly, just as Draco and Mione were backed into a corner, the figure behind the curtian pulled on a white rope as the tile ceiling gave a rumble and the tiles above Draco and Hermione all dropped letting out galleons of ice cold punch mixed with some rotten smelling tuna, drenching Draco and Mione.  
  
Mione: MY DRESS!!!!!!  
  
(Draco then realizes who the figure behind the curtian was)  
  
Draco: POTTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco chased after Harry, who had made a run for it. Just as Draco was about to catch up, George Weasly pushed the snack table in Draco's way. Draco tripping on the snack table cover slid across the table knocking down almost every content on it. He then crashed to the floor, unable to uplift the bowl of chocolate pudding from his head. However, he was able to get it off just in time to see Ron open up a humongus sack, letting loose some nice white ferrets with some extra bounce. Mione freaked as she saw a ferret hit the back of Neville's throat, causing him to pass out. Just when things could'nt get worse, a ferret hit the edge of the spoon for the apple cobbler bowl, causing cobbler to fling right into the face of--Pansy Parkison.  
  
Pansy: EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Thinking it was Dracos doing, she wipes the cobbler of her face throwing at the speechless Draco. Of course, he ducked causing it to land on Ginny's face.)  
  
Ginny: Oh no you didn't!! (Throws food at Pansy who ducks and lets Goyle take the hit)  
  
While the Spring dance turned into a food fling, Draco looked around for Harry but couldnt find him. Giving up, he seized the food and drink drenched, tuna reeking, Hermione Granger, and they ran on out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night.....  
  
After Hermione's 34 showers, she was ready to turn into bed when she found a folded piece of paper lying on her bed......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): He, how 'bout that happening at you're school dance??Sorry it was short. Oh c'mon, a little mush wasn't that bad...right? Right??? R&R! 


	4. Bonding?

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
Hermione twisted in her sleep. Her mind was swirling. Trying to fight against the little voice in her head that was reminding her of the rush of happiness she felt at Draco's touch. Hermione shot her eyes open.   
  
Mione: Thats it, I'm going for a walk.  
  
(Walks out the door.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Courtyard-5:09 am  
  
Moine inhaled the fresh air, she loved the outdoors. Thats when an all too familiar voice came from behind.  
  
Draco: Granger! What are you doing here?  
  
(Mione turns to face him)  
  
Mione: None of your bussiness!!  
  
(Draco smirked)  
  
Draco: You know, last night, you were actually being social with me. Whats with you now??  
  
Mione: (Going a tad pink) Nothings with me!!   
  
Draco: Yeah, uh huh...  
  
Mione: Agh! You are so irritating!!  
  
Draco: Life is irritating Granger, get used to it!!  
  
Moine: Huh? Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
(Draco shakes his head)  
  
Draco: So...mind I walk with you?  
  
Mione: Whatever.  
  
So, Mione and Draco walked together. And before they knew it, they were actually having a social conversation, at times even laughed. And at the end....  
  
Draco: We better go, schools gonna start.  
  
Mione: (looking kinda sad) Umm....right. Er... Mal-- I mean, Draco?  
  
Draco: Yeah?  
  
Mione pulled on Draco's green and silver scarf forcing his face down to hers and they shared a long passionate liplock, that was broken by the school bell.  
  
Draco: Wow.  
  
Hermione only gave a smile and she and Draco went separate ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That same morning Mione tidied her bed, and then came across something she had completely forgotten...  
  
The note.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Apologies, notes, and truth potions

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Granger  
  
Meet me at the astronomy tower at 8' tommorow night. I want to show you something.  
You better be there.   
-Draco  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione folded to note again and frowned. What would Malfoy want to show her? Shruging it off, she placed it in her robe pockets. The other day had been long and complicated and now shes mad at Harry and Ron, Ginny's dress is ruined and its all her fault, and worst of all, she can't get that blasted Slytherin Malfoy off her mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ran down the Gryffindor stairs, and out the potrait of the Fat lady. She rushed over to the Great Hall and sat down 4 feet away from Harry and Ron. Noticing this, Harry and Ron scooted over to her.  
  
Harry: Hey Mione, wassup?  
  
Mione: Go away.  
  
Ron: No.   
  
Harry: Listen, were sorry about last night, I know we ruined things and we're, well, sorry.  
  
Mione's eyes looked down at her meal for a while and then nodded. Harry and Ron smiled. And they started talking like they always do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In potions class.....  
  
Snape: Today we will be learning how to make actual truth potions. I will pair each of you with a partner and there will be no complaining.  
  
(The whole class start jibbering)  
  
Snape: I SAID NO COMPLAINING!!!  
  
(Class goes silent)  
  
Snape: Alright then I want...  
  
Potter, Zambini  
  
Weasly, Parkinson  
  
Longbottom, Goyle  
  
Finnigan, Crabbe  
  
Granger, Malfoy  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still in potions class......  
  
Draco: So, did you get my note?  
  
(Mione silently nodded)  
  
Draco: Be there, Granger.  
  
(Hermione was about to reply when Snape inturrupted)  
  
Snape: Time to test the potions. Granger, Malfoy......you two first. The one that will not drink the potion must ask the drinker a question that they would never awnser voulinteraly. (Snape smirks)  
  
Ron: (To Pansy) Ya know, hes just doing this so we can embarass ourselves.  
  
(Pansy nods.)  
  
Snape: So, which one of you would like to drink? I'll give extra points....  
  
(Draco grabs Moine's arm and flings it in the air)  
  
Snape: Alright Ms Granger, take a seat.  
  
(Pulls out wooden stool)  
  
(Mione glares at Draco and drinks the bitter potion)  
  
Snape: Go ahead Mr Malfoy.  
  
Draco: (Ah hell, I'll end this chap here..)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: So, whats he gonna ask? Whats she gonna awnser? R&R! 


	6. Confessions, revenge, and Ginny

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
  
So, last time we left our little to be lovers, Draco was about to state a question that Mione was forced to answer truthfully.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Draco's silver eyes gleamed mischiveously as Mione looked at the ground nervously.   
  
Draco: Who do you fancy the most?  
  
Mione: {sighs, closes eyes, and moans} You.  
  
(The students gasped, but Draco did not seem surprised. And Ron shot up from his seat.)  
  
Ron: Professer, they're potions messed up!!  
  
(Now Blaise stood)  
  
Blaise: Thats nonsense Weasly!  
  
(The two start shouting at each other)  
  
Snape: THATS ENOUGH!! 10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class!!   
  
(Blaise and Ron stop)  
  
Snape: Well, thats settled.*Ahem*. Thank you Mr. Malfoy, Mis. Granger. Your potion did well, C+!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Leaving potions...  
  
Ron: Its not true!! It can't be! Right Mione??  
  
Mione: I - I don't know....  
  
Harry: It has to be, its a truth potion, so the only thing you could have said was the truth.  
  
Ron: But Mione!! How could you?? He's Malfoy!!  
  
Mione: I--  
  
Voice from behind: Its simple really...  
  
(The three turn around to see Ginny with her arms crossed.)  
  
Ginny: Malfoy IS after all, the hottest guy in school.  
  
Ron: Ginny! How could you say something like that?? Everyone hates him!  
  
Ginny: True, but no ones denied his good looks have they?? Besides, everyones hatred toward him makes it even more intresting... don't ya think?? C'mon Mione lets go!  
  
Mione: I--   
  
Ginny: I said, COME ON!!   
  
(The girls leave the guys rather dumbstruck)  
  
Harry: Now since when did Ginny get an attitude?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the girls dorms...  
  
Mione: Thanks for saving me back there Gin, I owe you one.  
  
Ginny: No problem, hey, whats that?  
  
Mione: Huh?  
  
Ginny: In your pocket, that white thing..  
  
Mione: Oh! (Stuffs Draco's note deeper into her pocket) Just... homework.  
  
Ginny: Yeah, uh-huh..  
  
Mione: Really!!  
  
Ginny: Sooo.. why is your homework folded up your pocket?  
  
Mione: Err..  
  
As Mione tried to think up an awnser Ginny tickled her, causing her to laugh like mad, and Ginny snatched the note from Mione's pocket and read it.  
  
Mione: Hey!! Give it back!  
  
Now it was Gin's turn to laugh...  
  
Ginny: Astronomy Tower eh? He must really have the hots for you Mione!  
  
(Mione blushes)  
  
Mione: Oh, but what am I gonna say to Harry and Ron?  
  
Ginny: Just tell them you'll be in the library.  
  
(Mione nodded)  
  
Ginny: Hey Mione, you know how I saved you from Harry and Ron earlier, and how Malfoy embarrased you in front of everyone?  
  
Mione: Yeah...  
  
Ginny: I know a way you can repay me, and get revenge on Malfoy...  
  
Mione: Oh God... AGAIN with the revenge!! First Harry and Ron screw up the dance and then Malfoy--  
  
Ginny: Yatta yatta....we know Mione, but have you and I got a turn to pull something yet?  
  
Mione: S'pose not....  
  
Ginny: Perfect!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry were walking to dinner at the Great Hall....  
  
Ron: Damn that Mcgonagall woman.... essay on the entire chapter!! Its injust!! Its cruel!! Its downright unfair!!  
  
Hermione: Stop complaining Ron, its only gonna take you at least an hour to complete!!  
  
Harry: Yeah, and Professer Mcgonagall i'snt TOO bad, remember the way she told off Malfoy?  
  
(Mione gasped)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): So tired...must sleep....you've got to.....push blue button....submit review...zzzzzzzz... 


	7. Snoging in the Astronomy Tower

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
JuunanazGurl  
  
Hermione: Err guys? I havta go to the library...  
  
Ron: Again?! But--  
  
Hermione: Yes Ron, again...see ya!  
  
(Mione takes off)  
  
Harry: Why's she running?  
  
Ron: I don't know, but shes going to the library alot lately....  
  
Harry: Oh no, Ron don't even think on it...  
  
Ron: C'mon, aren't you curious?  
  
Harry: Well..ok.  
  
(The boys follow her)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
10 minutes later, at the astrnomy tower...  
  
Hermione went up the tower to see Draco leaning against the wall, and nothing more.  
  
Draco: About time Granger.  
  
But as he said this, he wasn't sneering nor scowling. He wasn't smirking. But he was smiling, a real, genuine smile.  
  
Mione: You wanted to show me something?  
  
(Draco nods and motions for Mione to come closer.)  
  
As Mione walks towards him, two figures looked in on them through the slightly open doors quietly, Harry and Ron looked shocked to see what was goin on before them.  
  
Mione stopped. She was only inches away from Draco, and for a moment, they stared at one another. Cold silver met warm brown. (Can't you hear some sort of violin playing at this point? I can..) And eventually, their lips touched. (Oh c'mon, you knew that was gonna happen right?) They started to snog. Harry and Ron couldnt believe their eyes. While the two were snoging, both pairs of eyes closed, Mione reached inside her pockets and pulled out a dagger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Uh-oh...trouble. Sorry it was short. R&R!! 


	8. Harry's suspicion and Blaise's offer

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
Mione woke with a start. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead as she breathed heavily. She closed her eyes once more. She looked at her surroundings and saw she was still in the Gryffindor common room, looking at the time, she guessed Ron and Harry must have gone down to the Great Hall without her. She groaned as she sat up. Then she remebered her dream. She paid no attention to the memory, until the point she also remebered her meeting with Draco.  
  
"Shit.", Mione cursed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the Great Hall....  
  
"Where do you think Mione is??" Ron asked Harry before stuffing his face with a fried chicken leg,"Shes been acting kinda wierd since the spring dance." Harry shrugged and shot a quick glance at the Slytherin table, taking note of Draco's absence. Since 4th year, Harry's hatred for Draco had grew rapidly. As a matter of fact, ever since this year had started, the two enemys had gone into a bit of a silent war with one another, tripping each other every chance they got, trying despreatly trying to knock each other off their brooms in quidditch, pulling pranks like the one at the spring dance, at times even putting drugs in each other's drinks. Finally, he put 2 and 2 together.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at him confused.  
  
"I'll bet you anything Malfoy has to do with Mione's behavior lately. I mean, when he asked her before to the dance he, he---"  
  
"Bloody hell Harry!! Calm down!! Now what makes you think Malfoy would have anything to do Hermione??"  
  
"Just think about it, first of all, he asked her to the spring dance. Now why would Draco Malfoy, snobby smartass Slytherin ask our Hermione Granger who he has hated with a passion for 4 years to the spring dance?? Secondly, how is it that after merely one night together, Hermione starts to fancy him?? I mean, dosen't it strike you as rather...odd??"  
  
Ron looked in thought for a moment. But his thoughts were inturrupeted by the voice Blaise Zabini,"Harry, Ron, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I could help you ya know..."  
  
Ron looked up at Blaise and eyed her suspiciously,"Why would a Slytherin like yourself want to help us??"   
  
Blaise sighed,"To be perfectly honest....that filfthy little mudblood is going at it with getting all over MY Draco!!   
  
"What do you mean 'getting all over'??" Harry glared.  
  
"You should see him in the common room with those goons Crabbe and Goyle, its always Granger this, Granger that....he won't shut up about her!!"  
  
Ron snickered,"Old Malfoy's got a thing for her does he??"  
  
"Oh shut up!!", Blaise snapped,"It's a win/win deal, I'll get my Draco back, and you'll get Granger! Deal?"  
  
"Err..." Ron paused for a moment,"No deal."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't trust Slytherins, they gossip too much."  
  
"Fine!!!" Blaise cried and with a sneer at both Harry and Ron, she left.  
  
"You know...that Blaise has got a nice ass.."  
  
"Ron!" Harry punched his red head friend lightly on the arm, "You're such a pervert.."  
  
Ron chuckled while still staring at Blaise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N): Alright, so there was a little Ron/Blaise there....I couldn't help it!! Much more D/Hr in the next chappie....Review, review, review!! 


	9. Locked

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
Hermione climbed up the stairs leading to the astronamy tower. She licked her lips as the aroma of chicken noodle reached her nostrils. The temprature seemed to get warmer with every step. Finally, she reached a door and opened it. She was shocked. The room had been changed completely. It was more like a common room, but every one knows the astronomy tower was much bigger than any common room could ever be. The walls were decoracted in black and purple banners. There were black leather couches and chairs set in front of a lit fireplace. And in an empty corner, was a round table with one lit candle atop it, but besides that, there was also fried chicken, peperoni pizza, spaghetti, spicy buffalo wings, corn on the cob, chips, sodas and a group of house elves were just bringing in a bowl of some steaming chicken noodle. She looked down at her feet to see a black carpet were it certianly hadn't been before. Was this what Draco wanted to show her?? And speaking of the Slytherin....where was he?? Just when she took another step, the opened door which she had entered through and which was the only exit, shut tight and locked itself. She ran to it and tried to unlock it, even used alohomora, but it stayed shut. She was locked in, she thought, as a familiar pale-skinned blond-haired boy approached her from behind.  
  
"Hello Mudblood."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
(A/N): Ok, this fic gets darker by the chapter....I think I may have to change the rating sometime soon. (Smirk) Sorry it was so short. But I just don't feel like writing right now. Bye!! Review!! 


	10. I was just wondering

A LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE?  
Mione felt Draco's warm breath touch her skin as she stood there, frozen on the spot. And even though her body was stiff her heartbeat was definetly not. It began to beat faster, and faster, and faster, and then---  
  
"Oh my word!!"  
  
Mione and Draco snapped around. Mione turned a tad pale.  
  
"Professer Mcgonangall, I - I can explain !!" Mione said franticly.  
  
"What HAVE you done to the Astronomy Tower??"  
  
"I - I..." Mione stamered.  
  
"Moine didn't do it Professer....", Draco said in a slightly hushed tone. Mione looked at him confused. Draco saw the look,"But neither did I! We were simply walking up the stairs because---because we forgot something here last night!! And when we got in, it was like this and when were looking around, the door just...locked itself." The confusion on Mione's face dissapeared.  
  
Mcgonagall lifted a brow, "Yes, well, intresting story Mr. Malfoy. *Ahem*, I suppose there is no evidence for this...act. Go on then, shoo!"   
  
Draco and Mione rushed out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still walking down the narrow stairway....  
  
"That was close..." Mione said wiping invisible sweat of her forehead with her sleeve. Draco looked at her and smirked. "What?" She asked staring back at him. "I was just wondering.....exactly how are you taking all this in?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"You know, recent events. The spring dance, that little chat at the courtyard, that kiss..." Draco paused for a moment, staring intently at her,"And then that time in potions class!! You said you fancied me...."  
  
Mione opened to reply, but looking down at her feet she noticed they had already reached the last step and didn't even know. The wors part was, Harry and Ron were headed their way. Draco noticed too. Mione forced a smile, "Listen Malfoy, I - I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, theres studies to be done." Hermione turned and left a fairly confused Malfoy still stand ing on the last step of the staircase. 


	11. Dark Turns

AN: Sreuy I havent written in a while, anyway, this is actually the part where the story takes a pretty dark turn, and the story gets a bit more complicated. Thsi chappie is short but It'll get longer next time....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Line Between Love and Hate  
  
Lexi Tieng  
  
12 years later.....  
  
It was 12 years since Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger spoke to one another. 12 years since Draco touched Hermione's soft fair skin. 12 years since Hermione looked into Draco's beautiful silver eyes. Voldemort was still in hiding but had managed to kill thousands a week all the same. Hermione was now an arour, the best of them all. Draco was a death eater and Voldemorts right hand man at that. But even time cannot break things permenantly. In some cases, matters like this can be fixed with a wave of a wand.....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nite little Jamie.." Hermione Granger kissed her 4-year-old daughter goodnight. Hermione had grown into a beautiful woman with her crimped, waist long chestnut colored hair and her fair white skin. She walked down the narrow hallway of her large home stopping to look at a large photo of her, a red haired man with freckles, and a baby girl. Ron Weasley left Hermione shortly after Jamie had been born. Finally, Hermoine continued down the hall and reached the door at the very end of the hallway, opened it, and jumped on the springy bed in the far left corner.   
  
She peered out of the window sill next to her and saw it was a full moon and was suddenly reminded of Remus. She wondered what The Order did with him on nights like this. Then she thought about Harry who had now become a member of the order himself. And then she thought of Sirius, and a sharp pain stabbed at her heart. Sure she wasn't as close to Sirius as Harry was, but she was still kind of a friend and he had spent his life in such a miserable home with evil parents and to make things worse, has always been blamed for a crime he didnt commit. Harry, Dumbledore, The Order, Ron and herself were the only ones who belived him innocent. The her mind went to Dumbledore who had passed away not too long a ago. Dumbledore was wise and courageous, and very forgiving at that. It always seemed to Hermione that Dumbledore new everything, could almost predict the future prehaps. Too bad he couldn't predict that Voldemorts first target would be him. Voldemort had manged to kill thousands of people by now, and the Arours were trying to find and catch as many of his followers as possible. But Voldemort and his many death eaters moved quickly from land to land, they went killing people across the world like a snitch-fast bludger. Which then moved Hermiones mind to Quidditch, the one sport she still did not approve of very much. During their last game at Hogwarts, Harry had won them the Quidditch Cup, he had caught the snitch after trying hard to knock Malfoy off his broom. And then her mind turned to the blond Slytherin himself. And all memories of Draco began rushing through her head....which ended with her last meeting with him at the very last stair going down the Astronomy tower......   
  
  
  
Sighing deeply she closed her amber eyes and began to drift when she heard a sudden creaking above in the attic. Must be crookshanks.....She thought. Then another creak except this time, from the staircase. And then a loud clatter as though some one had been carrying many objects and dropped them on the floor. Hermione began to grow annoyed. Quietly, she tip-toed down to the dark hallway quietly. Another clatter came from behind one of the many doors lined up in the hall way. So, taking out her wand, she grabbed for the doorknob, turned it slowly, and then screamed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN): Sry it was short, oh well. (R&R!) 


	12. Flashbacks, Surprises, and Murders

A Line Between Love and Hate??  
  
Lexi Tieng  
  
Flashbacks and Surprises  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Its sooooo pretty!!!", Squealed a small brown haired girl. She stood on the ledge of a small rocky cliff overlooking a beautiful sunset visible over the green trees of a large forest. Her white flowery dress blew in the wind and her wide, audburn eyes hardly blinking. Her right hand was balled up into a small, tight fist where something gleamed from inside. After a few minutes of looking up at the brilliant sunset, the small girl heard someone call her name.   
  
"Hermionella!! Hermionella!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione Granger awoke with a start. She moaned as the spinning room came into a clear view. She was lying down in what looked like Hogwarts dungeons. It had stone walls and was incredibly cold. The room was lit by torches and there were bones all over the place and to Hermione's horror, they looked remarkably like human bones. Slowly, she stood up. Or at least, she tried to. It was only at this moment she noticed she was chained to the wall. As she tried (hopelessley) to break the chains, she heard the noise of what sounded like a door swinging open and immedeatly sat down. Next she heard low mumbling voices and ten minutes later, a door to her left opened. Hermione gasped.  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
The man at the door chuckled. Even his laugh was a laugh Hermione knew all too well. Draco Malfoy had entered the room. Even Hermione had to admit , Draco had grown to be a handsome man. With short platinum blond hair that was no longer sleeked back, only a bit darker skin, and not bad a figure.   
  
"Yes Granger, Me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter walked slowly up a large hill, trying to catch his breath whilst his wife, Cho Chang walked up quickly and merrily. Harry looked up at her, "Aw Cho, can't we take a breather? we've been walking up this hill for 30 minutes now!!"   
  
Cho giggled,"Aw c'mon Harry, its exercise! Besides, Weasley Manor isn't too far from here. Maybe say.....another 30 minutes?" Giggling once again she continued to walk the path and Harry followed in her trail. Harry noticed a small fog beggining to rest over them.  
  
"Damn Cho..could've....flyed too...." Harry panted as he saw a boy and his dad fly by on broomsticks. Then he looked ahead once more but found not Cho, skipping merrily through the tall oak trees, but found pure fog. And then heard a strange melody play in his ear.   
  
"Oh shit....." Was the last thing he could say before coughing violently and somewhat choking on the fog that didn't seem much like a fog anymore.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let go of me!!!", Hermione screamed as she struggled hopelessly against Draco's strong grip. He was pulling her through a long, narrow, stone-walled, torch-lit passageway. After what seemed like 15 minutes of hopless sturuggling, they finally reached an enormus, circular room decorated with stone statues of snakes aligned against the walls. And at the very back of the room was what looked like a throne. Sitting on the throne was someone Hermione didn't recognize, but somehow knew immeadiately who it was: Lord Voldemort.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, a handsome, red-haired man stood on one of the three balconys of his large manor, The Weasley Manor. Leaning on the balcony's railing, he gazed at the beautiful orange red sunset casting a light on the deep blue ocean before it. Something didn't feel right.....just then, there was a loud clatter. Ronald Weasley spun around quickly and ran into the manor. Another clatter sounded from the kitchen. Becaue the manor was so enormous, it took Ron 17 whole minutes to get there, but when he did get there, he found to his relief and slight dissapointment that whoever or whatever had made the clatter had left. Why, the only thing left in the kitchen was a woman's dead bleeding body with a dagger stuck in her corpse. Now, maybe this wouldnt have disturbed Ron as much, if the dead woman hadn't been his wife. And to make things worse, Ron was suddenly struck in the head with something hard, and then passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN): YAY Another lame-ass chapter completed. My, we're getting a tad darker now arent we? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Yeah well, I g2g so buh-bye. 


	13. Safe? Not Just Yet

A Line Between Love And Hate?  
  
  
  
Hermione trembled and stared horrified at the site before her. Voldemort was unlike what Hermione had pictured him, he was worse. With snake-like slits for eyes, spider like hands, and skeletal like skin Hermione was sure Voldemort was no beauty contest winner. She was so transfixed by the hideous look of Voldemort that it was only now Hermione realized Draco had released her. Voldermort smiled a horrible smile.   
  
"Hello Hermione" Hermione felt a chill go down her spine at his voice, "Welcome to my headquarters. Now, I know you must wonder what your doing here. I mean, what would the future king of the universe want with a low, dirty mudblood such as yourself? Well I'll tell you. Ah, it seems the rest of our little party has managed to show up as well! " Hermione spun around and saw two figures she recognized as Crabbe and Goyle walked into the room carrying two other struggling figures who she also recognized. "Harry! Ron!"   
  
"Hermione???" Both of them said at once. Ron looked around and saw Draco first. "You!!" Draco smirked, and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to carry them towards where Hermione was. As soon as Harry and Ron were right next to Moine thats when they noticed the evil and powerful dark lord before them. Voldemort spoke again.  
  
"Yes, yes so good of you to all be here even though you may end up dead by the end of this little get together, or maybe not. I have a deal to propose to all of you." Voldemort saw Ron roll his eyes but chose to ignore it. Just then a hodded figure walked in pushing something large and covered by what looked like a badly torn tablecloth. "Behold!" Voldemort laughed and the tore of the cover revealing a mirror with strange markings above it. Now Harry and Ron had both come up against it in their first year so they recognized it immedeatley as the Mirror of Erised, Hermione also knew of it from her books, but Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all looked at it in puzzelment.  
  
"How did you get a hold of that?" Ron asked without being able to stop himself.   
  
Voldemort smiled horribly, "I'm.....not going to tell you...." Voldemort spun around and stared into the mirror himself. " You know what I see? I see me holding the Diamond of Jimoto. Do you know what that is my friends? I'll tell you, the Diamond of Jimoto is one of the most powerful sources in the world, with it, a man could have complete control over the entire Jimotin race. And dare is say the Jimotins are some pretty powerful people. As your precious Dumbledore may have already told you, back in the day I had control over many dark creatures....all except them."  
  
"I've read about the Jimotins," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron "They're born with the ability to preform wandless magic. But they were supposed to be fairytales....you dont think they could actually exsist could they??"  
  
"Am I making this up Miss. Granger?" Asked Voldemort who had apperantley heard her. " I believe a bit of punishment is in order so maybe you'll how things are worked around here." He chcukled lifting his wand. Harry and Ron seemed to try to move themselves in front of her when they noticed that they were stuck to the floor. Voldemort laughed once more pointing his wand at a very frightened looking Hermione. Harry looked over to Draco whom he noticed, had become very preoccupied with his shoelace. A small scream broke Harrys gaze at Draco and he looked to Hermione who was holding a bleeding shoulder. Voldemort smirked.  
  
"Ahem well as I was saying, I need you to go to Jimoto and then get that diamond for me." Voldemort said.  
  
"And if we say no?" Ron glared.  
  
Harry was once again looking at Draco who was now fidgeting with something on the floor.  
  
"Then I'll just have to kill you won't I?"  
  
"Psh, thats it? Can't do better than that can you?"  
  
"Oh I don't think thats nessecary, now that I've killed your wife, Loony Lovegood was it ? She was the one with all the money after all, go back home and you'll go bankrupt."   
  
As Ron thought of an argument Harry and Hermione were now both staring at Draco who seemed very frustrated with whatever he found so intresting on the floor. He was even hitting it so hard with his wand Harry felt the wand was going to break eventually. Suddenley Draco stopped. Thinking he had noticed them staring Harry and Hermione looked the other way. But then Harry felt light. And staggered back. Whatever had bound them to the ground had now released him even though Voldemort was still babbling on about the misfortunes of denying his offer.   
  
Then he looked over at where Draco was. Draco had put away his wand and was once again fascinated by his shoelace. Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze, then nudged toward the door. Harry blinked. He wanted them to escape????He looked at Voldemort who was now talking to himself and standing in front of the Mirror of Erised. Harry nudged Ron and pushed him slightly but enough for Ron to realize the binding spell was gone then pointed to Draco. Ron nudged Hermione and pointed it out as well. Draco was getting annoyed, can't these people take a hint???He then pointed very clearly to the door.  
  
"I don't trust him...." Ron growled.  
  
"Well.....why not we either die here or have a chance of escaping out there anyway...." Hermione whispered so lowly this time that Harry and Ron had to lean in.  
  
"Well alright then....on the count of three. One....two.....three!"  
  
In an instant Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves running faster than they ever had in their lives.   
  
"STOP THEM!!!!" Voldemort bellowed. Hermione looked back the snake statues on the walls sprang to life, and slithered after them. Hermione pointed them out to Ron and Harry. All of a sudden, a voice came from behind them.  
  
"You owe me for this!!!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione merely exchanged looks as Draco Malfoy ran ahead of them.  
  
"Wonder where hes going...." Moine blinked. But it soon became clear no one was going anywhere. It was dead end and Draco was there, trying to smash down the solid wall. Ron and Moine pinned themselves against the wall. Harry stood afront and took out his wand pointing it at the suddenly living stone snakes that were cornering them. Draco did the same.  
  
"So......got any ideas." Draco asked nervously.   
  
Harry seemed to be struggling "Ummmm......ummmmm...." Harry then remebered his second year when Snape got rid of a snake at a dueling club. "Empera Evanesco!!" Red light flashed out of Harrys wand, but the spell simply rebouned.   
  
"Stupefy!" Shouted Draco but that didn't work either. Obviously, the stone snakes had gotten impatient as they suddenly jumped ten feet in the air and a whole group of them lounged at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco mouths wide open, their sharp fangs ready to sink into fresh meat. Harry and Draco took note of the white substance inside the snake, it looked almost soft and they both thought the same thing. Aiming their wands carefully, they both shouted "STUPEFY!!!" and green light shot out of both wand into the mouth of two of the snakes. The 2 stone snakes exploded in a blast rather colorful light. Ron and Hermione decided to join in. Hermione had almost been bitten once, but Draco had stepped in and killed the snake and Hermione gave him a small "Thanks". Once all the snakes had been detroyed the four rushed off but had once or twice heard footsteps amd had to hide behind a pillar or something to avoid searching death eaters.  
  
"We're almost out." Draco pointed out finally pointing to what looked like a small ray of sunshine. and Draco was right, after what seemed an hour, they finally bolted out through an exit. And found thesleves at what looked like the middle of a large, rainforest. Hermione clapped her hands together.  
  
"Well, what about that huh boys? A good adventure just like we were back at Hogwarts! And we manage to escape a narrow escape once more!"  
  
Draco shook his head, "Don't think were out of the woods just yet."  
  
Ron looked at him like he was nutters, " What do you mean???"  
  
Draco smirked, "The Dark Lord dosent let people off easy you know. Its been twelve years now, and you don't hes gathered some old followers back? The giants are with him, and so are pretty much every dark creature, he'll probably send them to chew on our flesh and spit on our bone---"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh shut up!!!"  
  
Harry looked at the surroundings, " Where are we anyway?"  
  
Draco looked around too. Then he sang, "America, America our country----"  
  
"Oh my ears, they burn!!!" Ron said covering his ears grinning. Harry laughed and Draco scowled at them. But Hermione looked shocked, "AMERICA???? WE'RE IN AMERICA????"   
  
"Yuppers thats about right."  
  
"How the hell did we get landed in America??? How did you bring us here???" Ron asked.  
  
"Well the Dark Lord said I could just say the word and he'd teleport me back, other wise it would've taken me a year to go on foot. But until we can find any means of transportation and I'm sure none of us is carrying muggle money, going on foot is exactly what we'll have to do...."  
  
For 10 mintutes there was complete shocked scilence. Draco cleared his throat.   
  
"Anyway, I think we best set up camp. Its gonna be a looooong journey home...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well what do you think? Review!!  
  
Preview 4 next chap: Traveling on foot, in the middle of a rain forest which is home to many dark creatures, not good for our heroes. With a little teamwork perhaps they'll get out of this alive.....which will prove a problem with the ever cocky Draco Malfoy around, but alot can happen in twelve years. People change and we'll see how our favorite 2B couple will handle spending what seems to be an enitre year together. 


	14. Claudia

AN: Okay, I know wat u mite b thinking, you've been reading a D/Hr story that took place in Hogwarts that had a somewhat good and humorous plotline and now it changes completly. Things 4rm the last 13 chapters will indeed be important and mentioned alot in the next chapters, but may i make it clear that chapters 1-10 was JUST THE PROLOUGE. This chapter begins the REAL, original story. And by the way, if u wanna re-read the story, i added a few things in the last chapters....but nothing important.   
  
A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
Hermione stomped her foot on a large wooden keg forcing it into the ground while Ron and Harry were piling up logs for the bonfire. Ron glared over in Draco's direction who was stitting on a nearby log humming to himself whilst picking up and observing fallen branches. Hermione who had finished stomping on the keg was now tying a vine rope around it and now stood back to admire they're sturdy, finally finished leaf-patched tent.  
  
"Bravo Granger...." Came Dracos voice at last, he was clapping his hands together slowly, smirking. "Now you can start sewing the sleeping beds." He swished his wand and a second later a huge pile of cloths and rags appeared right over Hermione's head before the lot of it falling on her, covering her in colourfully patterned cloths completely. Draco chuckled.   
  
Harry threw him a heated look, "I dont see you doing anything Malfoy."  
  
Draco smirked, "Now, now thats no way to talk to someone who had just saved your necks...."  
  
"So thats it is it??" Snarled Harry who dropped the logs in hands that were now shaking, out of anger or out of exauhustion it was hard to tell. "You think we're gonna be your slaves just because you decided to go traitor against your master and decided to drag us out with you?"   
  
"Oh come of it Harry.." Spoke Hermione, "Lets face it, Malfoys right, according to Facts and Fariytales of The Wizarding World, when one wizard or witch saves the lives of another wizard or witch it creates a connection between the two and--"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh merlin Harry, a few years later and she still sounds like a living textbook...."  
  
HHarry shook his head as an argument broke out between the two...Just like old times he thought. He looked once again in Malfoys spot, or at leat were he was sitting.  
  
"Hey, where'd Malfoy go?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"That slimy git!!" Ron threw a fist in the air, " I bet he ditched us!!!"  
  
"He can't have, he can't go alone, Voldemort proabaly found out he turned traitor and sent someone after him, even like Malfoy said there are tons of dark creatures out there, if he went without us he'll be dead by the end of this da--" Hermione was cut off as a loud scream filled the air causing birds from nearby trees fly in all directions .   
  
"Think its him?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, that was a girl screaming and it didn't sound too far away.... lets go check it out" Hermione said in a somewhat nervous voice.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were about to leave when Draco came through the trees grinning.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Oh I was just taking a little stroll..." Draco smirked then pulled four bicycles into the clearing. Harry and Hermione beamed but Ron gave the bikes a confused look.   
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Bikes Weasel, you just sit your ass down on the little coushin right here," Draco patted the coushin "And use your feet too start pediling these." He pointed to the pedals. "Alright then" Draco smiled and started passing out the bikes "One for you" he passed a purple and black one to Hermione. "One for you" He passed Harry a blue and black one. And then he chuckled "And one for you" He then passed Ron a pink one with a lacy pink saddle and a pink ribbon tied on the front.   
  
"No way....." Ron said throwing the bike back to Draco "Am I going to ride that."  
  
Draco laughed "Yes you will Weasel."  
  
"Uhhh....no." Ron crossed his arms and they broke into an argument.  
  
Hermione examned her bike and at the little sports bottle tied to the side. She took it and looked inside then saw it was full. She remebered the scream that split the scilenece 15 mintues ago. She threw a suspicious look at Malfoy.  
  
"Where did you get these?"  
  
Draco threw the pink bike at Ron smirked at him then went to Hermione, "A little friend lent it to me."  
  
"Who did you attack?"  
  
"Attack? I would never do that....lets say I just found them." Malfoy chuckled.  
  
"Ugh.We'll I'm gonna go see if I can find the poor muggle you stunned....Harry, you can start dinner." She threw a dirty look at Draco then hoped on her bike and rode away.   
  
It took her 20 minutes to return carrying a pretty and apperantly unconcious girl about Hermiones age. Hermione threw another, even dirtier look at Malfoy who smiled and waved as Hermione set the girl down on the ground. Harry and Ron came in for a closer look.  
  
"I found her not to far away. She seems to be okay, just knocked out. Since there are four bikes I reckon there were more in her group, but I couldn't find anyone else there. We best give her some rest." Hermione picked the girl up and set her on one of the old rags that Malfoy had conjured up and put another one on top of the girl which was supposed to be a blanket, or at leats, thats what it looked like to Draco. Hermione stood up and walked in Draco's direction who was leaning against a tree, arms folded. For a while they just stared at each other. Draco probably thought she was simply going to tell him off but then.....SMACK.  
  
Draco staggered sideways,"Ow! What the hell??"  
  
Hermione simply gave him another dirty look and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 11 o' clock at night, thats what Ron Weasleys watch told him as he sat staring absent mindedly into the bonfire. He looked around and saw everyone was asleep, everyone but him. But just then he heard something stir and immeadiatley took out his wand and stood up. He put his wand away as soon as he realized what had caused the noise. It was that muggle girl...he thought. The girl moaned at sat up. She looked around, her eyes rested on the bikes, then her rested on Draco, and then her eyes rested on Ron. There was a long scilence, and then....  
  
"HELP!!! HELP I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!!"  
  
"Shhh!!! Shhh!!!" Ron tried to hush her and ran to her side. He covered her mouth with his hand.   
  
"Please be quiet..." Ron whispered to her. He looked around but no one had been awakened. She fought against his grip and eventually broke free.  
  
"Who are you?" She said in a slightly panicked voice. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
"Ron, Ron Weasley. And I don't want anything to do with you, my freind Hermione brought you here, we found you knocked ou----" But the girl had become preocciupied with something else, Ron looked closer to see what it was.  
  
"Hey don't touch that wand!!!" Ron shouted but in a hushed voice.  
  
The girl dropped the wand," Wand?? What d'you mean wand??"  
  
Rons ears turned red, "I- I mean, erm....come sit with me!! Hermione will explain things in the morning..."  
  
The girl smiled," Is Hermione that girl over there?" She pointed to Hermiones sleeping bag. A breeze came along and the girls long raven black hair billowed in the wind. Her midnight black eyes reflected the full moon. Ron just stared for awhile then finally awnsered "Uh huh."  
  
"My names Claudia." Said the girl sitting down next to Ron and holding out her hand for him to shake. Ron took it and turned a deep crimson. Claudia giggled. After a while there was a long scilence.  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" Ron said at last.  
  
"Yeah..." Claudia said dreamily, "So....what are you doing, in the middle of such a large forest? I'm traveling the world with my freinds....where are they nayway? Did uyou find them??"  
  
"No sorry...." Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I could look for them tommrow morning." She said and then she yawned.  
  
"Yeah we're really sorry about that, that git Malfoy is jus--" Ron felt something hit his arm. Looking sideways he saw the Claudia had fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
Ron's ears went red again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well there u go!! Review review!! 


	15. Rock monstors, theives, and the so calle...

A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
By Lexi Tieng  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermionella!!"  
  
The brown haired little girl ran from the cliff into the wood behind her, finally coming to a small, slightly run down cabin. An old gray haired witch was standing by the cabin door shaking her head.  
  
"I told you to be inside the minute the sun begins to set Hermionella!!"  
  
"Sorry I won't do it again...." The Hermionella chimed.  
  
"Its all right, but don't you dare disobey me again you hear??? There is no time to talk, The Malfoys will be over for dinner tonight. They have a son exactly your age. Maybe you two can be friends!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
3:00 in the morning....   
  
Moaning, Hermione Granger rolled around in her "bed" and finally stopped after rolling right into the arm of Draco Malfoy.   
  
-------------   
  
  
  
It was a warm summers morning, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Claudia were just awakening to the morning sun when all of a sudden....BOOM!!!!! The ground shook violently causing cracks to emerge on the ground.  
  
Hermione and the rest sat upright quickly, "What was that???" Then another boom and slowly something appeared over the treetops. A gigantic something. At first glance it looked like a pile of boulders, but looking more closely the pile of boulders had a large human-shaped form with holes for eyes and a mouth. Soon, many others came into view, thier size larger than mountains and they were heading straight for the campsite.  
  
"Oh shit." Draco managed to mutter. He looked around at everyone, "Well?? RUN!!!!"  
  
Claudia and Hermione managed to let out high pitched shreiks before running in the opposite direction. Harry and Ron did the same. Draco followed. So farther into the wood they ran. Running, running, running running.....CRASH. They all staggared back and found that they had crashed into one of the many monsterous rock giants they had been running from moments ago. Draco cleared his head. He could've sworn...and there it was, a rather large imprint of the Dark Mark on the giants ankle. Well... if you call a deformed boulder an ankle.  
  
"They work for the Dark Lord!!! The Dark Mark is on its left ankle!!" Draco yelled to the others as they all ducked a heavy blow from the giants boulder fist. "They were sent!! We'll have to fight them!!"  
  
"How???" Shreiked Hermione as she narrowly dodged another blow from the giant.   
  
Draco didn't awnser but pulled out his wand and yelled "CRUCIO!!" At the top of his lungs. Claudia watched fascinated and wide eyed as a red light shot out from the tip of the "wand". Meanwhile Ron covred slapped his forehead and groaned, the spell had simply reflected off of the giants thick chests and was shooting straight at Draco. Draco dived. The spell narrowly missed Harry and shot straight through a tree. Claudia felt a jolt run through her. The monster roared in what sounded like triumph and made a grab for Draco. Claudia stepped forward. Her eyes went green and the monster was instantly was thrown of its feet, it flew backwards and collided into the other ones behind him. The rock monsters shattered, and boulders flew everyhere. Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Claudia ran for cover.  
  
Finally after going into a clearing, they stopped. Ron gaped at Claudia.   
  
"What the hell was that?????" He panted.  
  
Claudia shook her head, "I don't know, thats not the first time it happened either. I just, lose control of myself."  
  
"Whatever, I don't care if you know or not." Draco growled, "But I don't like you, get away from us!"  
  
"Malfoy!!!" Hermione crossed her arms, "You stunning her is enough!! Its alright er what your name??"  
  
Claudia was still staring at Draco.  
  
"Claudia." Ron awnsered for her.  
  
"Okay, Claudia." Hermione said touching Claudias shoulder to get her attention."Unless you have something important to do, can you come with us for a while?"  
  
"What???" Harry and Draco said together.  
  
"We need someone from this place to at least direct us out of this forest. An american like her."  
  
"Woah there Hermione." Harry crossed his arms too, "I don't think this is such a good idea, if what Malfoy says is true, then this is way dangerous for an ordinary muggle to handle..."  
  
Hermione ignored her, "Ordinary muggle??? Did you see what happened back there??? Harry, we need her. First to help us out of this forest. Sec---"  
  
"Oh you don't need me for that," Claudia interrupted, "Look."  
  
She pointed her finger to a collection of lights up ahead.  
  
"Its a city!!!" Ron beamed.  
  
"Thats not just a city, thats Disney World!" Claudia grinned.  
  
"Disney World??" Draco blinked.  
  
"Hey its civilzation, anything better than this freak forest..." Harry spoke.  
  
"Well then lets go!!!" Ron said starting to walk. Hermione followed him and then Harry. But Claudia stayed rooted on the spot.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Ron said impatiently.  
  
"I have to go find my friends....sorry guys I can't stay with you. But We were going to Disneyworld next so I might see you again. Here." Claudia reached into her pocket and gave them a huge wad of muggle money. " I figure you'll need muggle money on the trip."   
  
"But...how did you know about---"  
  
"I know, my brother is a wizard. I know tons about your kind...and seeing as you had no muggle money on you and as you seem to be lost...."  
  
"How did you know we had muggle money?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I gotta go!!" Claudia clapped her hands together. "See ya!!" She then blew them a kiss and ran off.  
  
"Wow she was hot.." Ron flushed, "Think we'll see her again?"  
  
"Definitley not." Draco shook his head.  
  
"How d'you know that she won't?"  
  
"Alright I don't know for sure, but before you start missing her Weasley, I suggest you check your pockets..."  
  
Ron reached into his pockets. "Why am I--- HEY!!!! THAT WENCH STOLE MY REMEBERALL!!!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and beckoned them foward. It was a longer way than it looked. but within what seemed like 3 hours time, they finally came to a large sign that said Disney World.  
  
"I suppose thats were you go in." Said Draco pointing to a long line. So Draco and them fell in line, the other didn't know about Muggle money so Hermione payed and they went inside.   
  
"So...now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Food!!" Cried Harry "Pleaaaaase Moine????"  
  
"Ugh fine." Hermione rolled her eyes and went to stand in line in front of a churros stand. Thats when Harry, Ron, and Draco heard a squeaky voice came from behind them. They gaped. A huge mouse (or what looked like a mouse) was standing behind them and he was even wearing a red jumper.  
  
"Welcome friends, to Disney World!! The happiest place on earth!!" It piped.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Draco stared. The mouse gave a squeaky laugh, bear-hugged Draco and then skipped off.  
  
3 mins later....  
  
Moine returned with ICEEs and churros "Hey guys, er... whats wrong?"   
  
Draco was vomiting into a nearby plant while Harry and Ron while doubled over in laughter.  
  
"What did you guys do to him????" Hermione glared.  
  
"W-We did'nt do a-anything!" Ron managed.  
  
"Then what happened???"  
  
"Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy just got bear hugged by happy freak mouse over there!!!" Harry pointed to the large mouse who was now hugging little kids.  
  
"Silly, thats Mickey Mouse!!" Hermione grinned, "I used to watch these American cartoons..... he one of my favs!!!"  
  
"Ew, you watch American cartoons???"   
  
"Got a problem??" Hermione asked with fiery eyes.  
  
"N-no...." Harry and Ron both stammered.   
  
"That t-thing is gonna pay for this!!!" Said Draco who had finally stopped vomiting.  
  
"Ugh. Not if I can help it." Said Moine shoving the food in Rons arms and grabbing a part of Dracos sleeve. "C'mon boys, this is America!! Lets enjoy it and have a nice vacation!!"  
  
"If you say so Moine..." Shrugged Ron. "Wait what about ou-- I mean, your daughter????"  
  
"Her grandmother there to take care of her." Hermione awnsered simply.  
  
"And your wife??" Ron asked turning to Harry. Harry shrugged, "She wouldn't care less if I was alive or dead really... besides, I wanna see this place Uncle Vernon always used to tell Dudley about its called 'Las Vegas' or something..."  
  
"Well then its settled!!" Hermione grinned as she pulled Draco away, Harry and Ron followed in her wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Episode: The Draco and Hermione love fest begins, they are reunited with Claudia, something HUGE is revealed about our favorite Weasley and Harry meets Goofy. 


	16. Its a small world after all

A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
Somwhere in the middle of nowhere.....  
  
Claudia ran and ran further into the wood until she came to the clearing where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco had set up camp and sat down on the log where she and Ron had first met. She smiled. Taking out a mirror from her pocket she said a spell and a face appered on the mirrors surface but it wasn't hers, it was a horrible face with slits for eyes.   
  
"Master everything is going as I planned, the morons are in a muggle amusment park as we speak, my rock giants has thrown them of the correct course and they are heading straight for Mortlake Village."  
  
"Well done Pansy, you are an outstanding Death Eater....."  
  
"All in a days work me Lord...." With that Pansy Parkinson dropped the mirror tapped her wand against her temple andher long black hair became brown, her midnight blue eyes turned audburn.   
  
Pansy smirked. She raised her right hand and four orbs appeared each one contained an image of the head of either Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Pansy giggled.  
  
She prodded Draco's orb, "One for the money." Then she prodded Harry's "Two for the show." Then Rons "Three to get ready." Then Hermione's "And four....to go." She flicked Hermione's ballon and it dissapeared with a small 'pop'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God he dosent even talk to me..... Hermione glared at Ron, lil Jamie always wanted her dad, I haven't seen him for awhile...this is my chance to get him back.... . Hermione walked up to him. "Hey Ron... so, you know you never saw our little girl...."  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Huh? Yeah okay Moine..." Before divulging into another quidditch convo with Harry.  
  
"Ugh!" Hermione threw him a dirty look before falling back with Draco. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Having boy problems mudblood?" He shook his head, "The tangled love lives you girls get into these days..."  
  
"Excuse me Malfoy, but 12 years ago YOU were in that so called tangled love life!!" Hermione cried back.  
  
Long scilence...  
  
But then Hermione got an idea. She looked from Draco to Ron and from Ron to Draco. Hmmm was always the jealous type..... Moine smirked. She suddenly grabbed Dracos arm.   
  
"Oh Draco! Wait till OUR little Jamie finds out we've been to Disney world!!!" Hermione shouted with glee while trying to snuggle closer to a shocked Draco. Even Ron and Harry were looking back now.  
  
"Oh look honey!!!" Said Hermione pointing to a large building up ahead, "That is such an adorable ride, its called Small World!! Lets ride it!!!"  
  
"Er..." Draco was just about to recover when he felt Hermione prod her wand at his back. He looked at her beaming/glaring eyes and decided he got the idea. So he was forced to walk along with her to this "Small World" thing.  
  
After the ride.....  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry each felt like puking. Ron was still covering his ears.   
  
"Aw it wasn't that bad right guys?" Hermione grinned  
  
"Ohhh...too much colors..." Groaned Draco.  
  
"O the happiness!! It burns my ears!!!" Ron cried.  
  
But Harry actually seemed to have swirls in his eyes and was dreamly chanting "Its a small world after all....its a small world after all...."  
  
"Snap out of it!!" Cried Draco slapping Harry's face.  
  
"Are you Hermione Granger?" Said a voice from behind.  
  
The four spun around. Behind them were what seemed like at least twelve men. Or what looked like men. Each had peircing red eyes and molted skin. They had no ears and no nose, but a tangled mess of hair was surrounfded their tiny faces so it was actually hard to tell.  
  
Ron was first to speak "Who are you??"  
  
"We're here for the girl, we'll take her and leave this misrable place!"  
  
(By now muggles in the backround are running and screaming...)  
  
"Hell no..." Ron glared.  
  
"That we'll be forced to take..well..force!" The twelve men charged at Hermione who simply whipped out her wand and screamed "Imobulous!!" (Well, the spell she used with Lockharts pixies)  
  
5 minutes later....   
  
"Have a nice trip!!!" Hermione chimed as she waved at a boat full of those ugly men floating away in the 'Small World' ride.  
  
"See you in St. Mungos!!!" Ron yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Drat!!!" Pansy Parkinson yelled. Shattering the crystal ball she was watching the not-so-intense-battle through. "Damn Hanas (those ugly men)! And they claimed to be powerful...oh well, I best try again tommorow, they should be cautious by now...."  
  
And then she apperated with a small 'pop'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so it was getting dark so Hermione decided they should check in at the Disney World Resort.  
  
"Two to a room." Stated Hermione when they reached the hotel rooms. "Whos staying with who?"  
  
Ron and Harry moved toward each other automaticaly. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Fine, but don't fool around too much in there, I need sleep you know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
12:25 that night(Ok, morning, you know what I mean)....  
  
"UGH!!!" Hermione yelled in frustration. This was enough. Ron and Harry were having a pillow fight next door, whilst Draco was hooked on some monster truck rally on TV.   
  
"QUEIT ALL OF YOU!!!!" Hermione screamed yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
When a breif scilence fell over Hermione crossed her arms and dropped back into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning....  
  
Hermione woke up groggily the next morning. Time for a good warm shower..... She thought. So she got up out of bed streched and yawned ready for a new day. She walked over to the bathroom door, reached for the door knob, but then the door swung open automatically and Draco steped out wearing nothing but a towel. Hermione shreiked and fell to the floor. The collision had caused Draco's towel to fall off and now Hermione was staring at a naked Draco, and Draco at shocked (but looking slightly impressed) Hermione. Apperantly, the scream had awoken Harry and Ron for they had just ran in with their wands pointed at Malfoy.  
  
Draco picked up his towel, "Ahem, well ummm...I'll just...be in the bathroom...." And ran back in the bathroom.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and slowly went back into their own room and Hermione, who wa still stitting on the floor simply stood up, sat on her bed and laughed. While in the bathroom Draco Malfoy shook his head and looked back at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Like I said before," He sighed "Its going to be a looooong journey home...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chappie: The "fabulous four" have an encounter with Dudley Dursley, Severus Snape, Gilderoy Lockhart (yes his memorys back) and Ginny Weasley under some *cough* very intresting circumstances. Plus, Hermione teaches some useful fashion tips for guys and girls next time on....A Line Between Love and Hate!!! 


	17. Conversation, Contemplation, and Surpris...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights resevered to JKR  
  
A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
"The Malfoys! Theyre here!" The old witch cried happily as she saw a fancy car drive up the drive way, "Hermionella, are you ready? They have a young child about your age, I believe is name Drake. And I expect you to be polite..."  
  
"Yes Grandma...."  
  
Grandmother Alexia looked at her daughter adoringly, how she loved her little Hermionella...  
  
It was 9 in the morning and everyone had agreed they should get a move on if they wanted to see their homes anytime soon. They were still at the hotel for breakfast however. Draco watched the TV curiously and slightly wide eyed. He was also rather frustrated as Hermione couldn't get it in his head that he needed the remote to change anything, not his wand. Ron was just as fasicanated and just nodded at Harry's babbling about how bossy Cho is while he looked at the TV from the corner of his eye. Hermione ate chips and played around with the radio.  
  
"Well then its setlled, see ya!" Harry said happily while running out the door.  
  
"Wha-what??" Ron said out of confusion, "Where did Harry go??"  
  
"See, thats why you should listen when people talk Ron. But he wasn't talking to me, so I don't know were he went. Why don't you go after him and find out?" Hermione suggested.  
  
"Those chips look good..." Draco drooled. He hadn't eatin decent food in a while, and being the little rich boy he is, he wasn't very used to it. "I think I'll go get some of my own." Draco said before walking out as well.  
  
Now it was just Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione..." Ron spoke, trying to make conversation. They had been getting along just fine since they last met, but this is the first time they've actually been alone. For Ron, that made things kind of akward. He could sense that Hermione was just as uneasy. But even when she was, she was still very pretty. Shes always pretty, always gorgeous. No wait, Ron shook his head, he couldn't think like that! He was married! Oh wait, thats right, not anymore he wasn't. But even still, compared to his wife, Hermione was still lovely in his eyes. He didn't love her or anything, he was just saying by looks....right?  
  
Hermione stared at Ron. She surpressed a giggle, his ears were pink again. Ron had become almost as handsome as Draco, she thought. Woah, woah, woah, back up! Draco nor Ron was handsome. She knew Ron would absolutely murder her if he knew she compared him to Draco. She bit her lip as she remembered their rivalry. 12 years ago, she remembered how SHE had rivaled them against each other, because she was falling for both. Indeed, she had conflicted between Ron and Draco. And in the end, she chose Ron. Her own kind, a Gryffindor. She did not want to go any further than the distance she had traveled, where no man had dared gone to before, into a Slytherin's heart. Into a Malfoy's heart. Is that not why she had left Draco on that staircase step so long ago? Her thoughts were ended, however, by Rons voice.   
  
"Hows life?"  
  
"Its going well. I have a lovely daughter and a decent home as well as my elderly mother who I love very much."  
  
"Ah, yes Jamie is quite the sweet heart isn't she? Tell me, has she ever...asked about me?"  
  
"There were times yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Look, Hermione, when I said I wasn't in love with anymore, I didn't mean I didn't love you as a friend---a best friend. You do understand right?"  
  
Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just, its intresting how we talk about our offspring, marriages, divorces when 12 years ago we were talking about homework, chocolates, and who fancies who."  
  
"Hey, people grow old."  
  
Hermione nodded and then asked him, "So I suppose you re-married?"  
  
"Yea, yea I did."  
  
"So whos the lucky lady? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Yeah, actually she is..."  
  
"Really? Who is it? Whats her name?"  
  
Ron sighed. He had to tell her.  
  
Harry walked around the halls of the hotel. He shook his head. 12 years ago around this time, he would be walking the halls of a huge, magical castle with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, trying to save the Sorcerers stone or finding the entrance to the hidden Chamber of Secrets or traveling back in time to prove a man innocent or training to get past a huge dragon or simply avoiding the many stares that Harry constantly recieved.   
  
But no, here he was, the famous Harry Potter, in Disney Land Resort, in America, looking for an ATM machine. (He had barely remembered he had saved some muggle money on there and thats what he had told Ron.)  
  
But his thoughts were cut off by someone crashing straight into him. The books and parchments that the stranger had been carrying flew everywhere. After regaining himself, Harry looked down at the person, and realized that that stranger was not a a stranger at all.   
  
Draco grinned happily as he chomped away on his Hot Cheetos. He still couldn't believe he was stuck in America with Potter, Weasel, and Granger, but he had been so hungry that this moment, at the time, made up for everything. Then its back to being in their company. The golden trio. How sickening.'Thats not what you were thinking 12 years ago....' the little voice at the back of Draco's mind chanted. Draco shook his head. He knew what the voice meant. Granger was out of his life, well, now shes not, but he meant out of his love life. Was she ever in it? The whole asking her out to the dance was all part of his fathers plan...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Your a seductive young man Draco," Lucius smirked, "The Dark Lord has given a plan. Potter has two main defenses. The Weasel and the mudblood. The plan is too bring them over to our side one by one. Killing them would be too obvoius. We need to make it seem like it was their choice. Part of your Death Eater training now, would be too bring the mudblood over WITHOUT making it obvious. Such a simple task, I'm sure you'll be able to handle."  
  
Now, Draco was going to go along with the plan, even if he didn't want too. And then poof daddys in Azkaban. And then of course, Hermione left. Such a bad ending to his little story. But now he has all the time he needs to fix eh? Draco smirked as the plan formed in his mine. The little voice returned, 'So you DO admit you still like her!' Draco was now annoyed. Fine, fine I do now shut up! Oo, its getting hot. Draco pulled up his sleeves. There was something written on his hand. He read it.  
  
"Oh my god...." He whispered.  
  
"Harry??? Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh my god..." Harry gasped.  
  
"I know that my come as a shock Moi---"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Hermione shreiked.  
  
A/N: Whats written on Dracos hand you ask? Who did Harry crash into you ask? Who did Ron marry you ask? Only time will tell....or maybe the next chapter will. Which ever gets there first. :) 


	18. Candles

A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
"Ron, I can't believe it.... you married Luna???"  
  
"Yea. We both went to the Leaky Cauldron one day and got bloody drunk, so, totally unconcious of what we were doing, we ended up snogging back at my new apartment, which led to....other things. We got engaged on month after."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. After fifth year, she had quite began to like Luna. Whatever. Hermione went back to her study of the oh so fasninating radio but was inturrupted once again when Draco walked in, even paler than what he already was.  
  
Ron blinked, "Whats wrong Malfoy? You look like you saw a troll! Or did you just look in the mirror?"  
  
Hemione rolled her eyes again and shook her head. Soooo insensitive. Well then again, Draco himself was never exactly the king of sensitivity himself was he? But something must've been wrong, as Draco didn't even snap back to Rons comment.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
That seemed to have woken Draco up, cuz he snaped his head in Hermiones direction, then Rons, as if he had barely noticed they were even there.   
  
"Malfoy, what happened?" Hermione asked again.  
  
"None of your business, Granger." Draco growled, pulling his sleeve down even though it was already past his fingers. No need for them to know.  
  
"Ginny....I..."  
  
Harry looked at the beautiful, grown, flushed dea---red head standing in front of him. Ginny was indeed very beautiful. Her shiny, flaming red hair had grown all the way to her waist, not a knot in sight. She had a fair complextion marked only by her tiny freckles. She was slim, and had curves in all the right places. She was dressed in a muggle clothes, a short blue denim skirt and a short pink top that revealed her belly button. There was no other way to put it, Ginny Weasley was HOT!  
  
"Wow Harry, I can't believe its really you!" Ginny smiled, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
"Its nice to see you you too Gin..." Harry flushed.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione in bewilderment. She was lighting candles she had planted around the room.  
  
"What exactly are you doing?" He finally asked.  
  
"Oh this? These are Usagi candles."  
  
Ron gave her a confused look. She sighed.  
  
"They're supposed to give you good luck. You just have too inhale it's scent long enough. I light them every morning for 30 minutes."  
  
Draco snorted, "Oh yes, and thats just brought us LOADS of good luck."  
  
Ron scowled, "Shut your mouth Malfoy, no one wants to hear from you right now, or in that case, never!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Yes Weasley and your voice is just music to everyones ears."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I don't wanna fuck you, thats what I got Granger for."  
  
Hermione gasped either because of Dracos comeback, or because Ron had launched himself at Draco at that moment, pummeling them both to the ground.   
  
"So what are you doing here?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Its a long story..." Harry awnsered. They were sitting at one of the resturants, having a small brunch.   
  
"I go some time." Ginny said, taking a bite of fried chicken.  
  
"Well.." Harry explained the whole sha-bang, recieveing a few gasps inbetween.  
  
"Wow." Was all Harry got in the end.  
  
"Stop it both of you!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was no use, Draco and Ron were wrestling each other and beating each other up in all ways possible.  
  
"12 years and you still hit like a girl!" Draco smirked. Ron slamed him against the wall and tried to grab hold of his neck but before his hand could get there, Draco threw him into the table next to them, knocking three lighted candles over and into the curtain which caught fire instantly.  
  



	19. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR.  
  
A Line Between Love and Hate?  
  
Hermione was screaming frantically as she tore the room apart, looking for her wand. Draco and Ron did not seem to notice the fire, they were STILL fighting. Draco gave Ron a kick on the side, Ron grabbed him by the ankle and threw him on the ground.   
  
"You're bloody weak, Malfoy! Who taught you how to fight? Your mum??" Ron laughed through bloodied lips. Draco was furious. He shot up and Ron decided to run, while Draco gave chase right out the room. Meanwhile, the fire had already gone from the curtain, to the cabinet, to the carpet.  
  
"Can't catch me Malfoy!!!" Ron yelled over his shoulder. Which meant he was looking back, not ahead. Maybe if he had looked ahead, he wouldn't have crashed into the towel trolley that was passing through. The cleaning lady screamed as the trolley toppled over, spilling water and towels everywhere. The floor wasn't carpet, so as water spilled off both sides, Draco wasn't able to stop quick enough, so he basically slid straight into Ron and the trolley.  
  
Ginny giggled at Harry's joke, as they walked back to the hotel room. (Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Draco's) But they stopped immediately as they spotted Ron and Draco and a trolley sprawled on the floor, and a cleaning lady who was trying to clean the mess up. Ron was still trying to get up, but slipped and fell on his arse at every attempt. Draco's hair had gotten wound around a screw on the trolley, so he was stuck. He was trying to get loose! Harry's and Ginny's shock turned into laughs within a minute or two.  
  
"What happened to you guys??" Harry laughed as he helped Ron up.   
  
"Its a long story," Ron said, glaring at Draco. Draco sneered. Ginny rolled her eyes and took out her wand, muttered a few words, and freed Draco's golden locks from the wretched screw. Ron's jaw dropped, "GINNY???" It had been a few years since they saw each other. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
Draco sniffed the air, "What smells like its burning??"  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide as he remembered Hermione...the hotel room...the fight....the candles...the curtain...."THE FIRE!!!" Ron and Draco looked at each other, expressions of panic on their faces.   
  
Hermione lay unconscious on the floor. The fumes had knocked her out, the sprinklers had soaked her, but had yet to extinguish the fire, and by now half the room had been set on fire. People in the nearby rooms ran for it. Fire fighters rushed up and down the halls. The gang (Ron, Harry, Draco, and Ginny) burst in through the door. Ginny and Harry whipped out their wands and performed a flame freezing charm. They all ran to Hermione's side.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron shook Hermione gently.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, but Ginny couldn't help but notice a hint of concern on his face.   
  



End file.
